


Sueños y Fantasmas

by Harolina



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pedro Pascal - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harolina/pseuds/Harolina
Summary: 时间在P刚回到哥国的第三季。哈维尔·潘纳不是会随便放任自己沉湎于过去的那种人，他一方面乐于舔舐着记忆留下的创伤，一方面又怕被阴雨和鬼魂缠身，但我仍希望他会胡思乱想，也算一种另类的if线吧。
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Javier Peña
Kudos: 1





	Sueños y Fantasmas

潘纳回到波哥大的第一夜过得并不顺利，鉴于他现在是DEA的头儿，大使馆给他在市中心安排了一间条件还算不错的公寓，干净宽敞。但潘纳觉得如今住的地方像一个坟墓，空空荡荡又冷冷清清，总给人一种临时和短暂的感觉。这让他不禁想起了之前住过的老街区，空气中飘着食物的味道，墙面上保留着被化学物质腐蚀地千疮百孔的印记，他有时会和认识的妓女线人在房间的沙发上鬼混，再顺手牵羊地打听点情报。他还想起了卡洛斯·奥尔金学校的上下铺，那儿的硬板床硌人但总是温暖的。

他之前给自己和刚刚在酒吧结识的女人倒了双份的威士忌，企图像醉汉那样用酒精和性爱筑起壁垒把大脑的想法围在里面，从焦虑中解脱。但这无济于事，不到清晨他就从梦里醒了，他起身从女人的包里抽出一根烟，熟练地点燃了递到嘴边。哥伦比亚这片土地是这样残忍无情，使他一回到这里就做起了梦。潘纳坐在床上弓着身子，用夹烟的那只手撑着额头，露出因缺乏睡眠而皱成一团的面部线条，他感到失望和愤慨，不仅仅是烟瘾又犯了，还因为想起了不久前CIA那混蛋对他说过的话：

“这世界上如果还有正义可言，哈维尔，你早该进监狱了”。

是啊，他该受到审判的，他早已过了幻想拯救谁的年纪，也从没指望能有什么胜利可以欢庆，只是希望有罪可赎。但没人能，甚至没人愿意首先审判他的罪。华府的权贵们认为他做过的事不算什么，轻描淡写地盖了过去。除了老爹，德州小镇的家人朋友都把他当作英雄。刚认识的年轻同事们兴高采烈地向他证实着那些缉毒事迹，可这只会让他觉得无能。而今晚，CIA那家伙让他明白了自己好像被丢进了更漫长无意义的工作。他听懂了对方那通毫无人性的鬼话，他其实早就明白美利坚对这个国家的政府、毒贩和人民冷漠的立场，但仍打不定主意应该怎么做。

潘纳透过窗帘看到波哥大的工人正在对面的矮房上忙碌着，与他相比，这个城市的人们早早就开始了一天的工作，而潘纳，只有这异乡的外国佬，慷慨地享受着胡思乱想的时间。

再来一杯威士忌？这样他就可以在清晨彻底来临之前躲在一瓶保护自己的烈性酒里。这样就不用走进破晓中忙碌嘈杂的城市，不用面对大使馆档案室里成堆的卡利集团文件，不用看着手下一群探员无知又崇拜的目光。更重要的是，运气好的话他还会回到刚才的梦里，听到某个已死之人轻柔的呼唤，从浴室、客厅、走廊那边传来，从马格达莱纳河谷的那座城市传来。那个呼唤他的哥伦比亚鬼魂长着一张嘲讽却温柔的面孔，他挂在脖子上的铭牌透露出主人的身份。

在梦里，他们也许还能回到刚刚相逢的那一天，回到第一杯酒时，逐渐建立起往后一种情人间信任的默契。他们曾在夏日的夜晚去酒吧，在玻璃吊灯下，把鼻子埋进橙味龙舌兰酒和香烟中，享受着片刻的宁静。他们可以随便找一家小旅馆心满意足地相拥而眠，保持着同一个呼吸频率，而对方呼出的热气喷在他耳边。

就彼此而言，他们二人一起度过的时光（除了在小巷的最后那次）都算互相尊重，因为他们的孤独、卡里略愤怒的孤独、潘纳良善的孤独，已经相互理解并融会到某个共同点上了，那一点是心甘情愿的拒不迁就。既然无法跨过那条河，就无法阻止那颗子弹，无法参加那场葬礼……麦德林的那些故事是注定要发生的。虽然一方的毁灭固然会让幸存的那方永远痛苦，但至少不会像如今孤身一人面对卡利这样茫然看不清前路。

坐在被褥上，潘纳好像真的看见了梦里的上校正在他的对面，对方也懒洋洋地点起一支香烟，他嘴角上挑，轻轻地扫了潘纳一眼，那双眼睛闪着促狭的光芒。

“卡利教父们可没那么容易妥协，‘玛丽亚’，你的日子还长，该怎么在哥伦比亚挨下去呢？”

新的贩毒集团在巴勃罗•埃斯科巴死后几乎占据了无法撼动的地位，他们社会化组织化地运作着，企图洗白自己，未来大概还会对新政府投诚以获取更远大的利益，但他们无法掩盖手上的鲜血。硝烟四起，战争中逝去的生命仍旧无人偿还。悲剧的宿命感一点一点漫上心头，潘纳知道自己将被永久性地浸泡在这雨水中，又无可救药地想在这过程中挣扎出少许意义。

“我会一步一步来的，”他一边回答，一边拨开记忆中街道上伤痕累累的尸体们，“你自己不是也证明了，我还背着良心债要赎呢。”


End file.
